A Kick in the Right Direction
"A Kick in the Right Direction" is the fifth episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity II, which aired on November 2nd. It is the twenty-third episode overall in Inanimate Insanity. Opening Voting Results Challenge Rundown Trivia *When Lightbulb tells the "sports fans" what they're gonna do, she mixes up a ton of different sports together **"We're gonna have to dribble around those bases..." (Basketball and Baseball) **"...to get the touchdown..." (Football) **"...we're gonna have to checkmate the other team..." (Chess) **"If we're gonna hit that bullseye..." (possibly Archery) **"...we're gonna knock those pins down as a team!" (Bowling) **"...but you can't be drowing" (Aquatic sports) *Dough is the first Relative to be counted as a contestant ever Revealed in the Series, that is if Salt and Pepper are not Related, and just good freinds. *The description of the MeOS 7.0 is "This will cause your MePhone's appearance to drastically change, and turn into a weapon of mass destruction. Oh, and you can't switch it back... EV-ER. So yeah, make a choice." *This is the first episode to have a shiner design of Lightbulb. *This is the first episode to use front view designs for several characters. They include Box, Soap, Nickel, Suitcase, and Baseball. *This is the first episode to have the brush part of Paintbrush to move whenever Paintbrush's body moves. * The same scene of Grand Slams talking is different from the preview on Inanimate Insanity's Facebook page. The generic grass field was changed to a soccer field. References *The update MePhone4 could download, called "MeOS 7.0", is a reference to the IOS 7.0 update that was sent out. *In the top left of MePhone4, it says "Merizon 3G", a reference to Verizon Wireless Goofs *When Marshmallow and Apple are drawing at the beginning, Apple's crayons disappear. *Just before Adam drops the call with MePhone4, the timer skips 0:12 *When MePhone4 tells Nickel to go sit out, a part of Suitcase starts disappearing and reappearing constantly *Several times in the episode, Baseball is slightly transparent *When zooming in on Nickel right before making him sit out of the challenge, Suitcase's upper left corner has a rapidly flashing over-extended outline. *When Baseball knocked down Paintbrush, his/her right leg and left arm are missing. *1(0:23) Dough's foot is slightly under the field . Error 5.5.JPG Error 5.4.JPG Error 5.3.JPG Easter Eggs *When Test Tube tells everyone to write down their hypothesis, on her sheet it says: *:1) Box is totally full of broccoli & tears *:2) Box is a vegan... nerd *:3) Apple has stubby earlobes *At 13:13, Lightbulb calls Fan "Paper". *MePad comments that 3851 votes was "The first time we've had a prime number of votes this season! :)" *The MeLife recovery app displays Nickel, Trophy, Paper, Paintbrush, Test Tube, Bow, Cheesy, Tissues, Cherries, Baseball, Balloon, and Pickle. Nickel,Paintbrush, Test Tube, Cheesy, Baseball, and Balloon were still in Season 2, Trophy, Tissues, and Cherries were already eliminated, and Paper, Pickle and Bow were in Season 1. *MePhone4 has a Merizon 3G network. A MeOS 7.0 update is described as "This will cause your MePhone's appearance to drastically change, and turn into a weapon of mass destruction. Oh, and you can't switch it back. EV-ER. So yeah, make a choice." *Bow's tombstone reads "R.I.P BoW She was pink!" Easter Egg 5.6.JPG Easter Egg 5.5.JPG Easter Egg 5.4.JPG Easter Egg 5.3.JPG Easter Egg 5.2.JPG Easter Egg 5.1.JPG Category:Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Viewers Vote Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Non Merged Episode